1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prolate spheroidal sports balls, particularly footballs, and more particularly to enhancing the visibility of such balls during play.
2. Background of the Invention
Applicant Charles O. Finley is a widely regarded sports figure who has introduced pioneering advancements, including visual enhancements, to professional sports. As the former owner of the Oakland Athletics baseball club, applicant made substantial contributions to the game of baseball, including the introduction of the designated hitter rule and the playing of World Series and All-Star games at night. Applicant also introduced colorful uniforms and white shoes to the game of baseball to replace the prison gray uniforms and black shoes previously worn by players. Applicant's sports interests have also extended beyond the game of baseball, applicant having owned a professional hockey club, the California Golden Seals, and a professional basketball club, the Memphis Tams, while simultaneously pursuing his professional baseball interests.
In the late 1960s, as the owner of the Oakland Athletics baseball club, applicant introduced the visually enhanced "Alert Orange Baseball" to the game of baseball. The Alert Orange Baseball had two principal advantages over conventional white baseballs: (1) fans could follow the flight of an orange ball more easily than a white ball, and (2) batters could see an orange ball being delivered by a pitcher more easily than a white ball. In exhibition games, fans reacted overwhelmingly positively to the Alert Orange Baseball. Umpires also attested to the benefits of the Alert Orange Baseball, stating that the ball was not only easier to see from behind the plate, but gave rise to a greater number of hits and fewer fielding errors in exhibition games in which the orange baseball was used.
In various sports, such as football, the visibility of the ball during play can also make a marked improvement in the performance of the participating players and added enjoyment to spectators and television viewers observing the game. This is especially true in football where games are normally played out-of-doors and sometimes in inclement weather (e.g., rain, snow, fog, or mist). Visibility of the ball is just as important however on bright sunny days when difficulty might be encountered in distinguishing the ball from the surrounding background of the stands and/or playing field. It is therefore desirable to provide a football that is readily visible under both circumstances.
The prolate spheroidal shape of a football provides for two distinct modes of spin: spiral and end-over-end. When thrown, the football usually spins in spiral fashion about its principal or longitudinal axis, assuming a bullet-like appearance. When punted, the ball may either rotate in a spiral about its longitudinal axis or rotate end-over-end about a transverse axis. When place-kicked from a tee or upwardly held position, the ball generally rotates end-over-end. It would be to the advantage of the offensive receiver or the defensive player to be able to more readily distinguish the moving ball from the surrounding background and to also more readily discern the particular rotational mode of the ball. For this reason and also to enable spectators and television viewers to more closely follow the flight of the ball, it is desirable to provide the ball with enhanced visibility in such a way that it will not adversely affect the flight of the ball.
Prior football designs have included orienting indicia. For example, Murray U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,851 is directed to a football having indica visible to a punter for orienting the ball relative to his kicking foot. However, the Murray design only assists the player from whom the ball originates to orient the ball; it does not enhance the visibility of the ball to receivers and spectators.
Prior football designs have also included longitudinal elements. For example, Gallinant U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,760 is directed an anti-skid attachment for game balls and describes a sheath or harness which is to be applied to the ball for enhancing the player's grip on the ball. While some of the modifications of the Gallinant design include sheaths having longitudinal elements, the purpose of the sheaths is grip enhancement, not visual enhancement. In addition, the Gallinant sheath adds weight, thereby altering the normal flight of the ball. Moreover, the sheath protrudes from the surface of the ball, creating added wind resistance and turbulence that would alter the trajectory of the ball when thrown, punted or kicked.